


Wett Diamond

by your_average_gay_weeb



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Forced Cum drinking, Gen, Halloween Special, Masturbation, Porn Watching, Pornstars, Sorry Not Sorry, inspired by real fear, is it rape if your only forced to swallow cum? idk marking it as such just in case, pornstar creepypasta, very liquidy cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:08:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27319747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_average_gay_weeb/pseuds/your_average_gay_weeb
Summary: Do you even know what it’s like to be scared of a goddamnpornstar?You will now.--------------PLEASE READ THE TAGS BEFORE READING!!!!!!!!!If you're just a small child who likes creepypastas, please don't click on this. It's for your own safety.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Wett Diamond

I first discovered her a few months ago. I was alone in the house, and decided that there would be no better way to pass the time than to masturbate. I scrolled through my incognito tabs to choose the day’s jacking material, but decided that I was in the mood for squirting porn. After searching for my desired material into PornHub, I scrolled and scrolled until I found a video that caught my interest called [“WETT DIAMOND SQUIRT FEST CAMSODA”](https://www.pornhub.com/view_video.php?viewkey=ph5b1ed8cba284e). I thought the title of the video was good enough, so I didn’t even look at the thumbnail. As soon as the page loaded, I clicked play and prepared myself for a good time. At first, nothing in the video seemed unusual or weird; the girl -who I assumed was Wett Diamond- was already in the process of masturbating and about to cum thanks to the special pink vibrator she had(I’ve seen this kind in other videos). Within ten seconds, she rocked her hips up and squirted like a water gun and slapped her pussy. She then continued to rub and touch herself, and she continued to squirt like a child messing with a drinking fountain. It then cut to her in the same position and area, but this time she was holding a vibrator onto her clit. She quickly removed it due to the intensity of the one already inside, and began to shake until she came a few more times. The fact that she could squirt so much and so often scared me a little, but not enough to spot watching. I then moved on to look for more of her videos, choosing one called [ “WETTDIAMOND DRINKING SQUIRT 2”](https://www.pornhub.com/view_video.php?viewkey=ph5f24b082944b2). The title seemed a bit strange, so I tapped on it. At first, it just seemed like a normal video. She was taking her time getting into the feel of things, and I started touching myself as she did so. At 3:47, she grabbed an empty glass from off camera. The motion surprised me, and I stopped touching myself to see what she was doing. She continued to touch herself, eventually standing up and placing the glass cup right under her pussy. She began to gush out her cum like a plastic water bottle that your friend has tricked you into looking inside. Her orgasm quickly came to an end, and from there she sexily posed with the cup of cum. But then, she took the cup to her lips and gulped down her own cum. I stared at the screen, horrified at what I had just witnessed. How could someone cum so much? It was terrifying! I slowly deleted the tab, immediately turned off and scared of what I saw. I decided to take a nap to try and forget about Wett Diamond. At first it seemed to work, but then I had a nightmare where I was stuck in her basement and tied up in a way that forced me to drink her fresh cum. The dream was so vivid, it felt more like it could have been a memory from a past life. After waking up, I could feel the lingering feeling of rope burn and had an extremely bitter taste in my mouth. I thought it would be a good idea to eat something to get the taste out of my mouth and made my way into the kitchen. When I opened the fridge, I jumped at the sight of a container of white liquid, the scene of her liquidy cum filling my mouth taking over my senses. I shook my head to rid myself of the horrible scene, relieved to see that it was just a jug of milk. I walked to the cupboards to grab a cup, reminding myself that it was only a dream and a normal jungle of normal milk. I came back to the fridge, pouring myself a glass of milk to prove to myself that it was ordinary milk. I let it sit in my mouth for a bit, letting my taste buds recognize that it was plain milk before swallowing. As the liquid passed down my throat, it suddenly turned extremely bitter. It was the same bitterness as her cum in the dream! Horrified, I tried to spit out the now untrustworthy liquid, but it was too late. I hesitantly took another sip. It really did taste like normal milk, but when I swallowed, it once again turned bitter. I checked the carton, seeing that it wasn’t expired. I moved to the sink to pour the liquid down the drain, but felt a tight grip around my wrist. I screamed at the contact, following the arm with my eyes to see that it was Wett Diamond herself. She harshly yanked me away from the sink, causing me to drop the glass and spill its contents on the ground. As she pulled me down into my basement, I watched as the liquid surrounded the shards of glass, spreading across the area just like the fear in my body. No matter how hard I struggled, I couldn’t escape her iron-tight grip. Once in the basement. I saw the table that was in my dream. I struggled even more, but my moves were growing sluggish. She looked down at me with a look that let me know this was because of the stuff I drank. She put me on the table, harnessing me down and putting a spider gag in my mouth before getting on top of me. I was forced to look up at her pussy while she touched herself, staring intensely at me while doing so. It only took a minute for me to notice a drop of white leave her pussy, and the drop landed right on my tongue. I tried to shake my head or scream, but it was all for naught. She evilly grinned at me as the room somehow became filled with her moans. She continued to stare at me as her cum began gushing out of her pussy and into my mouth. It quickly filled up and started flowing outside of it. The next thing I knew, her cum was flooding the room and quickly surrounding my body. I tried to move, but I was unable to do anything. I had to suffer, and drown in Wett Diamond’s milky cum. As I lost my consciousness, the bitterness began to take over my body, then I quickly lost all feeling in my body and soul. It was like a completely white “Game Over” screen. I was dead. And no one would know what happened to me.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my hell. I came up with the plot idea and my friend said I should write a creepypasta about my worst fear: Wett Diamond, the pornstar known best for squirting insane amounts.
> 
> I am not kidding. She is my #1 fear.


End file.
